Heroes
by Gerentex
Summary: Legend of Zelda/Spiderman movie. Peter Parker aka Spiderman wakes up in Hyrule. With no memory of anything after his battle with the Green Goblin, Peter has to figure out how he got to Hyrule, and how to find his way home.


Heroes  
  
Peter Parker felt grass beneath him. That was only thing he knew for that moment. He opened his eyes, he was lying back down in a field. He felt a sharp pain in his chest that quickly faded. He was in costume, he looked around. Were was he? He thought back, he remembered the Goblin, the fight, he had won right?   
  
Yes he remembered the Green Goblin dying, not a goblin, no he was Norman Osborn. That was in wreckage of a building. He looked around, trees, nothing much else. This wasn't were he was.   
  
He got up. "This is why cell phones are so popular." He remarked to himself. His spider wit coming threw even though no one was around and he was very afraid. He walked forward, no buildings, and no tall enough object to web onto. His eyes wandered, his vision still perfect threw his mask. "Something tells me this isn't New York."   
  
He had to get back, see if Aunt May and Mary Jane were all right. See what happened to Osborn. Nothing was familiar though, not one building or street light. How could he have possible have gotten here? It's couldn't have been Norman he knew he was dead.  
  
As sound caught his attention, it sounded like...a flute perhaps? He walked towards it walking past trees. He decided to climb up one and jumped tree to tree, so he could get by unnoticed.  
  
He finally stopped when he saw the source of the sound. A little girl with green hair, in a green dress played on a odd instrument. What really caught his attention was her oddly shaped ears, pointed, He shrugged that off, perhaps she was simply born that way. He climbed down the tree, the girl stopped playing and looked at him.   
  
"Hello." He said, he couldn't think of anything to say.   
  
The girl looked frightened. "Who are you?" She asked getting up.   
  
"Don't read the papers much do ya? I'm Spiderman." Peter had actually expected the girl to know him.   
  
"Spiderman?" She said.   
  
The girl was Saria the forest sage. In all her time in the forest she had never seen or heard of a spider man. What was this thing, it didn't seem to want to attack her, and what did he mean when he said read the papers? What papers.   
  
"Do you need some help." She offered. He was glad she wasn't running away, maybe all the bad press he was getting didn't affect the public as much as he thought it had.   
  
"Could you tell me where I am?"   
  
"Your in the sacred forest meadows , near the lost woods." She answered, hoping that would help him.  
  
Peter's face behind his mask grew confused. He was beginning to think this girl might not be very helpful.   
  
"Could you tell me where your parents are?" He asked.   
  
Saria frowned, this thing was clearly confused.   
  
"I am a Kokiri, Kokiri don't have parents. Kokiri never age."   
  
Peter contained his building anger. This kid game was really starting to get annoying.   
  
"Do you happen to know where New York is?"  
  
Saria shook her head.  
  
He sighed. This was going nowhere.   
  
"Are you Hyrulian?" She asked Spiderman.   
  
"No I'm human." Peter said, his last nerves being fried.  
  
"Hu man? Never heard of your kind before." Saria walked up to him. "You should come with me, I can show you this land. You are this first member of your kind to visit here. I'd like to learn more about you."  
  
Saria was quite curious. This creature, called itself Spiderman. It wore very strange clothes, or perhaps that was it's actually skin? She'd seen weirder things.   
  
"Okay lead the way." Spiderman replied. He didn't buy a thing this girl was saying, this kind sure had an imagination., but chances were she would probably lead him to her house, and that place would have to be near a road, then he could find a phone. Poor Peter Parker had no idea how truly far away from home he was.  
  
To be continued.  
  
How Peter has come to a different world will be explained as the story progresses. Next chapter, Spiderman meets Link. Sparks don't exactly fly.  
  
Who will win when these two go one on one against each other? 


End file.
